


Wish you where broken

by shootingstargirl120



Series: The cheating letters [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheating, Dracos a asshole, M/M, Severus is a asshole, abusive language, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-25 04:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14370855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootingstargirl120/pseuds/shootingstargirl120
Summary: Dracos series of letters in connection to Severus’s cheating





	1. I found out about you!

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 in my letters series. Draco is less then happy. Hope yall enjoy! Hermiones letter to Harry should be next :) oh ive decided that each part of this series will have multiple chapters. All of Harrys letters will be in “love being broken” Snapes in “love breaking you” ect so keep a eye on those stories for more updates.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco sends a howler after finding out his boyfriend is going back to his husband.

Dear, fucken Potter

I hate you with every fiber of my being. How dare you! Severus just told me everything! You two where suppose to be getting a divorce! He was with me! Me! We where going to have a happy little family but you just had to be a fucken homewreaker didn’t you potter? Its always about you isn’t it? Precious fucking Potter! You knew we where together and you still fucked him! I bet you where just throwing yourself at him every chance you got. Using your kid as a excuse to see your ex how pathetic are you potter? I hope he leaves you again. Hell come back to me I know it! He says im amazing! The best sex hes ever had. Im his good little slytherin and your just a Gryfindor whore he felt bad for and had to marry because you got knocked up. I bet you did it on purpose to. Trying to trap him in a relationship. Its not going to work he loves me more then he ever loved you! Not that it matters I don’t want him anymore trash can have trash. Good riddance enjoy your fucken lives. 

I love seeing him break you.

Sincerely, the best he ever had


	2. F?ck you and your breaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco sends a letter to Snape after hes dumped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part in the series. Dont forget to be checking the other stories for the rest of the letters. Hermione and rons letter will be next :).

Dear,Severus 

I really cant believe you. Running back to Potter. I thought what we had was special. You told me I mattered so much more to you then him. You said we could start a family together. But it was all lies wasn’t it. You where sleeping with Potter the whole time. Did you even ask for a divorce? Did he even know that you where with me? I bet you didn’t. I just cant believe you.

How dare you treat me like this! Your both trash! Both of you! You deserve each other! I hope your happy playing house with him. I know you wont be he's not me and after everything you complained about I know you wont be happy. 

Your going to regret losing me Severus Snape!  
Don’t contact me ever again. Your dead to me

Maybe I just like watching you break him.

Fuck off, the best you ever had

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments and kudos are appreciated:)

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments and kudos are appreciated :)


End file.
